Rising Darkness
by The Void's Eternal Wanderer
Summary: Naruto secretly trained in darkness and Keyblade master this is his journey.  Massive crossover with animes and video games.
1. Hidden Apprentice

Author Notes: Once again sorry for not updating my other stories school has been taking up most of my time and I just barely managed to pass a class I've been failing. I've also lost all my documents when I got my new labtop and my documents weren't transferred over so all the things I was writing was lost.

Also I've put some challenges on my profile so take a look. Also there my first challenges so if they're bad tell me and I'll try to fix them.

But I'm making up for it my writing this my long talked about Naruto/Kingdom Hearts crossover. Which is being co written by myself and my friend FallenRyu. Who has given me many good ideas for this story as well as being a beta reader. He will also be writing omakes for the story which will be at the end of the chapter.

If you haven''t read anything about his story on my profile or in my other stories I'll explain some things. This will be a massive crossover, instead of normal Disney worlds in Kingdom Hearts it will worlds from various video games and animes. The only normal KH world that I may use are Radiant Garden, Destiny Island, and Twilight Town.

Also I did say this will be a dark Naruto story but their will times that shows his good side and that he isn't totally evil. Also this is my first real dark Naruto story so go easy on me. One last thing this is a Naruto/Harem pairing, now who's in it well that's a secret.

Lastly for the few that submitted ideas for this story thank you and I'll try to use aspects of you ideas but I can't promise all of them. Though it isn't hard most were keyblade ideas that were piratically all along the same line of ideas and thinking. Credit for certain ideas will be pointed out and their creators will be given credit when the ideas are used, now enjoy.

Darkness Rising

Chapter 1: The Hidden Apprentice

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto, Kingdom Hearts, or any game or anime used in this story.

VVVVVVV

In the village of Konohagakure no sato a young man walked down a street. He was wear a orange and black jump suit, ninja sandals, and the headband of his village. He had blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker like scars on his cheeks and a calm look on his face as he looked around.

As he walked he saw their happy smiles directed towards him, their thanks, and their gratitude, it sickened him. They honestly thought he had forgotten how they had hated him, attacked him, tortured him, and how they tried to kill him many times over his childhood, he mentally scowled at their ignorance and attitudes.

Sure he smiled, was always happy, treated the people with respect, and protected him. But it was a ruse, in reality he hated them all, even his so called friends, sensei's, and even his so called Godmother and Godfather. He only acted the way he to avoid any suspicion that might arise, after all a smiling hapless demon was no threat like the demon Garra had been, in hindsight he applauded both Momoichi Zabuza and Garra for their willingness to show who they really were on the inside...his true self was right all along.

His friends they only liked him when he was useful to them,they thought they knew everything about the "Dobe" of their year. But he almost proved them wrong at turns, trying to reach out in moments of loneliness, but their ignorance will cost them. Once the moment the Akatsuki leader Madara was defeated they never spoke to him, they abandoned him and rarely spoke to him even on missions which was only when they need him to do something such as distracting the enemy or to go heavy hitter when things got to tough for them.

His Godmother, she abandoned him for twelve years to drink and gamble her life away all for the fact she lost two people in the war, it showed her weakness to not rise aboce the loss and to take things head on as her personality dictated, but her fear of blood and being a medic had sent his true self laughing like a idoit for the irony. She may think he was clueless to the fact she was his Godmother she was wrong. He had over heard her and Jiraya talking about one day shortly after her induction as the Godamie Hokage when he had went to the hokage office to congraduate her on actually getting over her fears (while mentally adding FINALLY!) to the words...and when they had decided to hide that fact thinking he didn't need to know it or his parents until he was deemed "at the right point of time and age" to be let known about it. Oh yes he knew his parents, after all the pain his father had done to him on that damn night he had to go and get both himself and his mother killed, in hindsight he only liked his mother because she had actually cared for him in the way a parent was suposed to. Minato Namikaze had refused her plead to let her take the nine tails with her in death, at least then he wouldnt have to deal with the hundred ton demon of untold destruction and malice within him. he remembered that night all to well, well at least the part when he had been awake (photographic memory and the nine tails own morbid sense of humor and effort to torture him mentally when he was a child to break the seal and release it).

His Sensei's Kakashi only ever truly taught Sasuke, even after he abandoned the village he hardly taught him a thing besides giving out in what he had thought "sage" adivce was more of a thing he was getting to do after one more 'tantrum' in a effort to make it look like he had done it with extremely hard work (he had to be honest with himself, with that many kage bushin working on it and occasionally dispelling when his teachers weren't looking he would've had it done in two weeks). Yamato, he was there to control him if he ever lost control of the Kyuubi's power, while with Jiraya he taught him more then his both of them combined but he spent most of peeping on women in hot springs for his so called research. Naruto swore he would never consider them his teachers, he only had one person he'd consider his real sensei, the person that truly trained him. The person who showed him the truth about human nature and showed him the truth of all things, light and darkness, good and evil...

(Flashback) 1.)

It was October tenth the Kyuubi festival and Naruto's Fourth birthday Naruto had just escaped into the Forest of Death to escape a mob attempting to "kill the demon brat". He sat against a tree covered in cuts, bruises, and several cracked bones. As he sat there crying to himself he heard a voice much like a elder speaking to a child.

"What wrong child?" Naruto looked up to see a bald old man with usual yellow eyes (2.)

"People attacked me calling me a demon, when i don't know what i did wrong, all i did today was try to go to the festival." Naruto said still crying the pain in his right arm was enough for him to know something was definitely wrong with it.

"Why did they do this child?" The old man asked while sitting down next to him looking at him with something akin to kindness.

"I don't know every time i ask they just yell some more and attract some more of them and the old man says he doesn't know why!" Naruto yelled crying harder but winced in pain feeling his injuries.

The man looked at him and said "Let me help you, _Curaja_.."

A green light engulfed Naruto healing his wounds. Naruto amazed asked him "How did you do that?"

The man smirked and said "That's my little secret child."

The man and Naruto then talked for awhile about the attack, festival, the Kyuubi attack, the yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and Naruto's birthday. The man then saw threw a tear on Naruto's shirt and noticed a seal. The man asked Naruto what it is and he explained it's a seal he learned about from a large scroll in the Hokage Tower one day when he had been visiting the old man. He had found a large scroll and tried to read it, even though he couldn't he had memorized it and knew what it had said when he finally learned to read a few months before hand. He wasn't truly sure what it was but it seemed to be like a large containment seal with some kind of lock on it.

The man asked then if he managed to learn anything useful while he was reading the scroll. Naruto told him he was caught before he could find anything else, then he told him he had been thrown out before he could learn anything else.

The man sensing a very large amount of rage and growing darkness inside the boy decided that the boy had great potential and could be useful for his plans, the man decided to take advantage and asked "Would you like for me to teach you how to defend himself?"

Naruto jumped up and yelled "Yes!"

The man smirked and said "Then come with me and lets begin." as he got up and began walking towards a dark portal.

Naruto following the elder man asked "Wait you never told me your name."

The man looked at Naruto and said "My name is Xehanort, now come." The man motioned for Naruto to follow him and they walked into the dark portal to train...

(Flashback end)

Xehanort explained he was from another world, and he also explained the Keyblade's to Naruto. After that Xehanort preformed what he called a Keyblade inheritance ceremony where he would be tested to see if he was worthy of gaining a Keyblade. Naruto passed and began the training. Needless to say Naruto excelled in both melee fighting and spell casting, and also in quite intresting on the spot tatics that would eventually become one of the best instant planners on a battlefield in years to come, had things progressed as normal within his world...

While Naruto was training in the Dark portal Xehanort explored the village and learned more about the world he was in. After hearing from Naruto about the current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi Xehanort decided to sneak into his office and found out many things. Including who Naruto's parent were ,about Naruto being a Jinchūriki, and that even though Hiruzen acted nice to Naruto was really just planning to turn Naruto into a weapon. He had been waiting for just the right time to do so. Needless to say Xehanort was amused by the Hokage was nearly and understatment, Now he had a backup plan in the making in case his own plan began to fail.

After a month Xehanort had to leave to attend to other things but he left scrolls which he had taken and copied from the village that left instructions for Naruto to continue his training. Xehanort arrived a few weeks later and Naruto was introduced to his other apprentice Vantias. He helped train Naruto only after being forced to by Xehanort. they also developed a bit of a rivalry for being Xehanorts "only" apprentice and both vowed to get stronger then the other.

Eleven months past Vantias and Xehanort coming and going but always making sure Naruto had what he needed to continue training. Then had been several months were Naruto didn't see Hide or Hair of Xehanort or Vantias, even when he walked to his training area in the dark portal which he had learned to use but couldn't just mater enough to travel to other worlds. While he had been training Naruto was approached by a silver haired man in a white outfit.

He claimed he was Xehanort but Naruto didn't believe him at first, until Xehanort summon his keyblade proving it was him. Xehanort told Naruto Vantias was destroyed and he had taken this new form to strengthen himself. 3.)

Naruto was unsure at first but eventually accepted it, after a bit of a shock that vantias was gone and that he was the only apprentice now he had been a bit happy in a dark way. During his continued training Naruto had become colder and darker but some small shreds of his lighter self still was there but weakening. Because of this Xehanort told Naruto to hide his real personalty to avoid suspicion from his enemies in the village, which apparently naruto did extremely well in the fact that he had managed to craft an entire personality after some thinking it over. Xehanort then gave Naruto Vantias' keyblade so it could continue to be used and not forgotten in the keyblade graveyard. It also had a unforeseen side effect the keyblade was infused with the darkness of Vantias and it passed off the energy to Naruto thus giving him the ability to summon and control the Unversed which took some time as he learned to control the smaller versions of the Unverse before he went to the larger kind.

Eight years past and Naruto was given the Mark of Mastery by Xehanort and became able to summon large a very large amount Unversed not to the same extent as Vantias sending hundreds to different worlds at the same time but enough to cover any one world at a time, a army maker for a world to be exact.

Two more years past and Xehanort had disappeared. He had been talking about some major plan and gaining a massive amount power. Naruto wanted to search for him but he was about to go on a training trip with Jiraya and during that time even with Jiraya's peeping he wouldn't have enough time to really search the many world's let alone get to them with his poor control of the dark portal, as he could only go to his training ground area without any sort of backlash.

But during that time Naruto had been sending out Unversed to search the world for the world's keyhole so he could destroy Konoha and submerge the world in darkness to completely remove the his memories of it.

Naruto's musing of the past stopped when he arrived at his apartment he went in and sat down in a chair. He put his elbows on his knees rested his chin on his hand, when a Flood Unversed appeared before him.

"Report." Naruto commanded not even looking at it.

The Unversed made some chirping noises that only Naruto and the now past Vantias could understand.

Naruto's lips curved into a twisted smile and spoke "Good, now I can finally be ride of this place."

Naruto looked at the Unversed and said "Don't attack it until I give the command, I need more time to prepare."

As the Flood left Naruto starred out a window and spoke "Soon I will be free of this place."

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: Well I hope this chapter was good for you all even though I was mostly back story it's kind of short but I wanted to end it there seeing it being a perfect place to do so. Now I hope you enjoy the omake just below the information numbers.

1.) Just to be clear this flash back takes place a year before BBS and Naruto is about Sora's age at the time.

2.) It's his original look in BBS.

3.) I'm not sure if that's the exact reason so correct me if I'm wrong.

Now the first Omake is just to introduce the lead character but it will get funnier later.

(Omake)

(In the void)

A figure sleeps, his outfit is similar to a butler's, while his sliver hair seemed bright in contrast to the shadows moving about, the figures face wasn't anything anyone could deem "interesting", but when he opened his eyes, black scalea with green irise's and red slits for pupils shown from beneath the eyelids as the figure smirked lightly...

"I wonder...how long have i been asleep..." the figure grinned as he brought up his right arm, and looked at beneath the wrist to see a little gold watch peeking from underneath fingerless black gloves.

"Oh my, I've been asleep for 987 years now, shame i was going for the 16000 year mark but I suppose everyone cant get what they want..." the figure mused out loud before grinning a devilish fox grin

"And i just had a _**wonderful**_ idea on how to spend the next thirteen years or so..." he grinned even wider before doing a spin on his back and arching to his feet without making a sound in the void...

"By opening the first ever, Dark Sanctuary For Evil Beings! or DSFEB for short!" he smile at the last part and began walking...before he stopped after five steps.

"Oh my...but where am to get the supplies and staff! And the money! and not to mention the micro wires ill be needing to 'punish' *he gives off a light chuckle* foolish idiots and maybe the hapless little hero or two!" he stressed out before looking around quickly and recomposing himself with a slight fake cough.

"Well now that's out of the way...Time to get to work!" he grinned as he stepped into a black portal.


	2. Preparations

Author Notes: Hey everyone here's the next chapter I've gotten schools really been hard, I've also been considering rewriting two of my other stories, and I got caught up with other story ideas so that's why it took so long to update this.

Now to cover something I forgot to last chapter the two companions from the poll I had a while back. They won't be the first two allies of Naruto introduced but they will be introduced together and I'll point out which chapter it is in the author notes along with the entire poll results in the same chapter.

Now two member of the harem will be featured in this chapter, both are two of my favorite people to be paired with Naruto one my not be liked but I'll add her anyway.

Now to explain the omake last chapter and the future omakes. The omakes will have it's own storyline separate from the main story and will have characters used in the story and some that weren't already and may be included later.

Also feel free to check out the challenges on my profile if you're interested.

Darkness Rising

Chapter 2: Preparations

Disclaimer: I own neither the games or animes used in this story.

VVVVVVV

(The next day.)

Naruto walked out of his apartment having spent most of the night planning the events of today and what he needs to be done before he can finally bury this world in darkness. Putting his hand on his face, he slowly slid it down revealing his fake emotional happy mask he went about beginning his preparations. As he walked out from his apartment he turned towards the civilian sector of the village who he knew had at least some shinobi run stores to keep and eye on the populace to ensure nobody talked treason or to gather info on the gossips of the village.

He entered a civilian run tailor shop, Inside he approached a young store clerk who was currently reading a fashion magazine and cleared his throat gaining the girls attention. Surprised she stumbled trying to compose herself and spoke,

"Can I help you?" She said it with a sly flirtatious smile.

Naruto mentally sighed another fan-girl he thought.

Keeping up his mask he said happily, "Yes, I've got some designs for some custom cloths that I really want to have made please."

Naruto handed the clerk the designs that she looked over and said, "It will be done in three days or so."

Naruto frowned slightly that will take to long he then handed the clerk a wad of cash and putting on a smile he asked, "Can you have it done in one?"

The girl blushed at this and said, "Sure thing and maybe do you maybe want to get something to eat with me later?"

"Sorry but I'm busy, being a ninja and all." Naruto told her and abruptly left.

Naruto started walking to his next destination training ground 44 Aka, the Forest of Death.

As he was walking he heard a soft voice saying, "Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw someone he hadn't seen in awhile Hinata Hyuuga. Unlike others that abandoned him Naruto had seen her try to approach him many times but was always stopped usually by her cousin Neji or other branch Hyuuga members and never really shunned him, usually she was forced by her former sensei Kurenai or her former teammate Kiba. One of which at least was always with the both of them if Naruto ever had a mission with Hinata.

Hinata took a tentative step towards Naruto and spoke, "Naruto I'm sorry for abandoning you." 1.)

"Why did you do it anyway?" Naruto asked.

"My father forced me to stay away from you after he heard that I told you I loved you, he has had branch family members watching me 24/7 so he would know if I ever talked to you." Hinata said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought back remembering her saying that during Pein's invasion, be fore she continued, "He said if I ever started a relationship with you I'd be branded with the caged bird seal, he even convinced Kurenai sensei and Kiba to keep me away from you."

Naruto thought for a second it would make sense for Hiashi to use them, Kurenai had attacked him with genjutsu many times when he was a child and even when he saved the village she never really liked him and Kiba, he had always been jealous of Hinata's crush on him and for being an inuzuka he hated him for his scent that he gave off even before he met his master, before it had been fox's, but now it smelled of ashen dirt and a good does of negative chakra along with somthing else.

Naruto for a moment smirked inside of himself thinking of ways to use Hinata's crush to his advantage put on his trademark foxy smile and said "Don't worry Hinata I've got a idea us to be together just trust me."

Hinata then did something that surprised him she hugged him with a smile and said, "Thank you Naruto."

Naruto returned it and grinned darkly and said, "No problem Hinata." _'no problem at all, after all, one cant have to many allies...and with my negativity running into you, sooner or later your hidden hate and repessed rage will blossom and show you the truth of darkness'_ Naruto thought as both of them heard voices calling for Hinata, Naruto let go of Hinata who turned to look to see where the voices were coming from, seeing who called for her she spoke," Naruto you need to go before they see you with me."

She turned back to face him but Naruto was gone. Several rooftops away Naruto was already heading to the Forest of death again with a satisfied smile on his face, one of his plans was still moving smoothly.

(Later at the Forest of death.)

Naruto hopped the fence and entered the forest it was the only place far enough out of the way and with no one to interfere with what he was about to do. Normally he would have to worry about Anko Mitarashi who lived in the forest's safe areas and near the middle of the tower but she was out on a mission as he saw on the mission roster where usually ninjas signed up while under watch from the must trusted shinobi the Hokage has that are strictly professional, which was one of the reasons why he didn't have B to A ranked missions all them time.

After getting several miles into the very large forest's more dangerous zones and occasionally killing any of the dangerous animals and insects and when he couldnt be bothered let the flood unverse slay them that got in his way Naruto found a clearing and cast a darkness barrier around the clearing he had found and began to meditate.

(In Naruto's mindscape.)

Naruto awoke in the familiar sewers of his mind and approached the cage of the Kyuubi who growled and spoke, **"So what do you want?"**

"Do you really have to ask?" Naruto asked while summoning the Void Gear Keyblade, while he has his own keyblade he was saving it for a special occasion when its power was needed.

The Kyuubi surprisingly was visibly afraid, it had known about the keyblade for centuries having been alive for thousands of years and meet many keyblade wielders that had come to this world. Most of which had died in the Keyblade war or was killed by the Kyuubi itself, but while in its cage the Kyuubi is almost practically defenseless unless Naruto comes in and the neagative weilder knew it.

Both the Kyuubi and Naruto knew that using a keyblade was one of the few ways to truly hurt the Kyuubi and possibly destroy it. Naruto knows that killing a bijuu would normally kill the jinchuriki involved but what Naruto planned to do is release the Kyuubi's heart with the keyblade and absorb the chakra into himself slowly, during which it will be changed into mako (2.) along with the rest of his chakra. Which it will fix Naruto's control of Dark Corridors. Naruto knows it because when Xehanort first trained Naruto his control over magic was horrible but as the chakra was steadily changed his control got better. Naruto actually had to use seals he had learned from snooping around the hokage towers library to keep that change from happening completely because he still needed chakra to keep people from finding out about his keyblade abilities.

As Naruto came close to the cage in a last ditch effort from being destroyed yelled, **"Wait just release me, the chakra you had absorbed from me is still in your system, and will slowly change into this mako energy you have which will keep you alive even if im free, during which we can both have our revenge on the leaf village, afterwards we can both leave each others sight and never see another again!"**

Naruto chuckled at first, then began to laugh and said, "Please with the Unversed I can and will destroy the village just fine without you."

Before the Kyuubi could say anything else Naruto leaped up running up the bars, ripping of the seal, and jumping into the cage and striking the kyuubi's head with the VGK before the nine tails could react and causing a explosion of chakra. The shock wave tossed Naruto back and knocked him out of his mindscape.

(Back in the real world.)

Naruto woke up and looked around he saw what he guesses is the Kyuubi's chakra judging by it's red color chakra it also began to split into two distinct masses of chakra and began to take a humanoid form's.

The first mass of chakra took a feminine form she seemed the same age as Naruto (3.) she had tanned skin, blood red hair that went to the small of her back, she had beautiful slited ruby red eyes, blood red fox ears and nine thin red fox tails, she had a beautiful hour class figure and D cup breasts, her toe and finger nails filled to look like claws and were painted a dark red shade.

The second mass of chakra took a masculine shape and took the man seemed just as old as the girl . He was tall and muscular but slim kind of like a professional swimmer, tanned shin, strait blood red that went just past his neck, he had the same nails (except they weren't painted ) ,ears eyes ,and canines as he girl. All and all they looked like twins.

The two chakra masses and formed cloths as well, the girl was wearing a simple red t-shirt and black shorts both of which hugged her figure. The male was wearing the same thing only baggier and long pants.

The two looked around and the male spotted Naruto and charged at him with a dark look in eyes filled with hate a rage. Naruto side stepped him and yelled, "What the hell?". Naruto hand considered what was going on, before he had only thought the nine tails power would be added to his own, but it seemed the fox demon spirit had a trick or two up its sleeve, The girl ran up and kicked the male knocking him back and spoke to Naruto in a hurried voice, "Quick open a Dark corridor! Try to make it go as far as possible!"

Naruto seeing no reason not to opened a dark corridor right behind he man, the girl ran forward the man who was staggering from the kick and drop kicked him into the portal Which closed when he had fully fallen into it with a cry of rage.

Naruto turned to the girl and asked, "Alright who or what are you, I know you formed from the Kyuubi's chakra but what are you specifically?"

The girl turned to Naruto and faced him with a sly smirk on her face and pointed to herself saying ,"Me I'm just the Kyuubi's yin chakra and the guy who you sent away was the yang chakra."

Naruto was visibly surprised for a moment but shook it off and said, "Okay what exactly happened?"

The girl said," Well when you hit me with the keyblade instead of releasing my heart which I don't have one by the way, it actually split the yin and yang chakra again."

Naruto was surprised once more and had a calculating look on his face, he thought only Heartless and Nobodies didn't have hearts, Xehanort even told him when he was explaining the Heartless and Nobodies to him one day only they didn't have hearts because without a heart people became a Heartless and those that had strong wills became Nobodies. 4.)

Naruto looked at her and said, " I only though Heartless and Nobodies didn't have hearts."

"Well normally that's true but bijuu are beings of pure chakra and not made like normal beings so we don't have them." The girl explained with that same smile on her face looking straight at him in the eye.

"Okay, so what now." Naruto asked unsure of the chakra beings intentions.

"Well I want to..."

VVVVVVV

Author Notes: Now don't get mad about Hinata being in the harem because like I said in the poll Hinata will be very different in this story then in the show.

1.) I'm not going to write Hinata's studder.

Nothing was specified as what fuels magic in kingdom Hearts at least nothing according to the wiki at least to what I could find so I'm going with this, tell me if you know what it's called please tell me.

Naruto is seventeen in this story.

4.) This will be talked about more later.

And now for Fallen Ryu's omake!

The being made his way through the dark corridor humming a little tune to himself before he felt the darkness nudging him in a different direction, the being not being one to ignore the darkness's subtle prodding proceeded in the direction provided.

When he arrived at the exit he took two steps out into a fine hallway, on one side was another butler, familiar to the being and wearing a butlers uniform, though less black was on it…way less black, and onto his left side was a dark skinned gangster wannabe by the looks of him with a bandana with a curious gold eye on it, as well as a army of what looked to be purple eyed swat cops heavily armed and armored with their shields having the same eye and some strange writing on them.

"oh my, did I arrive to soon? If so I do offer my apologies for my rude interruption of what seems to be a party of a kind…" he grinned at the end of this revealing sharpened teeth and opening his eyes revealing the black eyes with green irises and red slits in them tightened together for measure.

"Who the fuck are you man?" called out the wanna be as the being turned to him….

"What a mouth you have, didn't your mother ever tell you not to swear in front of your hosts, I believe that must be rectified…." he chastised before disappearing. When he reappeared he had a bar of the harshest soap on the market in England in one hand and the other pulling down the wanna bes jaw, before he stuffed the soap in and round house kicked him into his little army of purple eyed swat cops.

"there that should clean that foul mouth of yours, and the smell of your breath reeks of blood! didn't you ever learn to NOT eat your food raw? And the stench, it smells of human flesh, quite one of the worst meals one can eat these days im afraid." as he finishes he turns to the butler, "you sir I think should remember that providing guests with such-" he started but was cut off when numerous bullets cut into him ruining his outfit and splattering the walls with his blood.

"Damn fucker! That shits nasty man! I'm never going to get this shit outta my mouth again…now where were we you old cock sucker? Oh yeah me and my boys were going to wipe the floor with you with our god cheat code! Posi-" he called out before a chuckle flooded the hallway.

Walter watched the events amused by this turn of events had gotten Seras Victoria ready with her cannon, but from what he remembered of this particular butler, he shouldn't have tio worry much, he also was beginning to strengthen his loyalties with Hellsing if his old foster father was coming around again.

"oh my…oh my, oh my, what such rude guests, now I can see that your not visiting…but invading correct? Such a shame, the Hellsing family always provided with the best teas in the afternoon if I remember correctly, and the bullets, much more powerful then last time I was around…." the being said as he got up from the floor with every wound healed, only the tears in his clothes revealed any sort of damage he had….

"now then" he said as he held out his hands "let me return these to you all, after all one must not throw away their belongings and as a old friend to the family I feel it is my duty to return these bullets to you in a proper fashion….he grinned darkly as he swung his arms out…fist full's of bullets rocketed to the ghoul formations and tore them apart as if a 50 caliber sniper riffle had been fired into their ranks.

The wannabe growled as he saw half of his ghouls taken down "what the hell are you some kind of vampire?"

"Me?" the being asked, "why I am but a simple _**Shadow**_ of a man looking to restart his business again…but first im afraid you must all take your leave as I can not stand to have such annoyances stand in my way, and as a **Demon** I must stand tall and take pride, but of coarse as a gentleman it stands to code that the lady gets the first shot, if you would…my lady?" the shadow demon asked as Seras perked up.

"If you would so please send our guests packing so we may move onto more delicate proceedings of me wooing you as I talk business with the head of Hellsing?" the demon turned his normal human looking face with his eyes closed and a bright smile on towards Seras…who blushed at the look and stuttered "y-y-yes sir!" and then fired into the crowd of ghouls…


	3. Important Please Read

**VERY IMPORTANT PLEAS READ!**

(This will be in everyone of my stories so certain parts will be meant for certain readers of different stories.)

Hey everyone it's me sorry I haven't posted in a long time but after the failure of my last contest I just lost my want to write for awhile and then I got caught up in helping a friend writing a story I helped her develop the story idea and we worked together to make it work. Writing the story made me realize how bad my writing is and how much I need and want to improve my writing skills.

The story itself is called The Sapling and is on the other authors account and she's called Mysterious Panther. It's a OC submission story in the pokemon section so check it out if you're interested. Just don't judge the story my it's cover and check it out first before rejecting it.

I've chosen that I'm going to either edit and/or rewrite all my stories to some extent, but the problem is that I've got to many stories to focus so I've decided to choose four of my stories to keep them going. Some will be taken up again some may be abandoned.

The stories that I'll be writing and why:

- The Dark Trainer: It's without a doubt my most popular story so I'd be stupid not to continue writing it.

- Darkness Rising: It's one of the stories I want to write the most and consider it my crowning achievement when I finish it for it's mega crossover status.

- Facing the Past: It's my first OC sub. Story and I want to see it finished.

- The Final journey: I love the idea for the story and really want to finish it.

The rest of the stories I don't like as much or in the case of Pseudo Legendary Master I'm just abandoning and I'm only abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master anyone who wants that story can take it just PM me asking to take it first.

I'm abandoning Pseudo Legendary Master because it was done spur of the moment and didn't have a very good premise.

Also for both my OC submission stories I'm starting over from the beginning for both. I realized I should be tougher on OCs and more choosey. So they'll be taken down and posted with new first chapters.

I may considering giving away the others if someone can convince me. If you want to know more or have any questions go ahead and ask me in a review or PM don't be shy.

This will be posted in all of my stories so once you read this once don't bother checking the others after reading this once.

I hope everyone can respect my decision and there will be more information on what exactly will be rewritten and changed in the next real update of that story.


End file.
